Traverse Town
by Elle-chan101
Summary: It's a rewrite of an old story. Roxas/Sora is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Italic=Riku

Bold= Roxas

Bold Italic= Cloud

I finally got around to starting the rewrite to this story. it's a short chapter but I wanted to get this part out so I have the start out. Now back to my current projects.

* * *

After the final call of the day, Roxas pushed himself away from his work desk. Grabbing the pipe from the oak nightstand as well as the last bit of his Smoke to use for tonight. He made a mental note to pack up his work tools in the morning. The truck would be early but after that, it would be up to him to handle the rest. He could only drive it so far to his new location before unloading it, then have it driven back by his friend. Not that Axel would actually think anything of what he is packing. There were only three boxes. Three of which he could teleport once unloaded of the rented small truck. For now, he would just relax and pack the last box up in the morning. Hoping to catch only one person after he finished up chatting with those three.

Moving

Chapter 1

Filling the pipe with the last of what he had. Roxas easily shoves the bag into the box. Smoking the first hit and instantly feeling his mind transported to a world of gray smoke. Voices he knew to left and a single voice to his right. The first path he picks has him enter a space of many colors. All a mix of Riku's and Cloud's magical auras. Once he entered, his aura signaled his arrival.

'_Finally, you are late. When are you arriving tomorrow?_' The annoyed Riku questions. '_Is it early?_'

'**No, but assuming you are annoyed about something. I'll give an answer. I am arriving at noon. That late enough for you? Or should I come at night?**'

'_**No! Not with that...thing living near town. Bad enough that smoke shop we have keeps him coming into town. I refuse to have the first person you meet that...that thing.**_'

Roxas covers his mouth yet sarcastically says: '**Oh no! You mean I, a wizard, will meet someone else that has magic! That I can easily defend myself against! Please, spare me that trouble Cloud because clearly, I am must be feeble!**' He scoffs then continues. '**Just to be that person, I'll come later in the day. I don't need a grumpy old man and a half baked rich brat annoying me on my first day of unpacking.**'

He heard the other voice conversing with another now and hopes to leave this conversation soon. These two always act as if Roxas's magic wasn't on par with their own. To their credit, it was true but he had enough to defend himself and cast some powerful spells. This constant bit of being told he has to be protected at all times got old. It was sweet at first but him moving there wasn't for them. The other voice on the channels belonged to another. One he had a feeling lived near that place. If so, he could finally confess that in the times of their talks; he has fallen for his voice. Roxas now wishes to fall for who he was. Looks were simply perks once the inside was known.

'_**Look, you just can't come at night. He is dangerous. A halfa like him, wandering free when we are hunted like cattle. It isn't fair. Just get here at noon. I'll get to bed early so I can meet you up at noon**_.' And with that said, Cloud left.

Soon Riku followed and he left the space. Happy to hear that voice still there and talking to one of the older, well known magic users; Merlin. He didn't enter though. It would be obvious and they would stop talking.

"I'm sorry if it's bothersome to you that I came to see how you were. Is your garden floursing?"

The voice answered with a simple yet decent answer; "it's fine but I can't get my buds to grow right. Am I doing something wrong?" Sora's voice asks. "Worried I might kill the plant rather than help it grow."

"Use magic. That'll make it grow. How are the other ones?"

"As good as they'll be." Sora let a sigh out. "I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong."

"Try magic, solves every problem ever conceived." Merlin says.

"Like love?" Jokes Sora, making Merlin leave instantly. "I can sense you at the door, Roxas. You can come into the conversation."

The blond enters then. The sweet smell hitting him as it always did and making him feel relaxed a minute after it hit him. Sora speaking had his attention back to the moment.

"How is the search coming along? Any good locations found?" He asks, the smell got stronger. "Or I should ask if you have had any luck in finding one."

"**I did actually. Some town in the middle of nowhere called Traverse Town. Ever hear of it?**"

"I have traveled all over thanks to my job Roxas. So yes, but never got the joy of playing there seeing as I hear they have no space for us." Sora's cryptic words speak. "Yet, perhaps one day I'll play in the city of Twilight Town close by and see people from the town there. One never knows with my job."

"**Why can't you just...tell me what you do for a living? What do you mean by play? Are you in a band?**"

Sora remained quiet but then spoke up once more, "You could say that or I could just continue to keep my life a secret due to...troubling matters. Speaking off, I must go. Lots to prepare for."

"**Wait…**" Roxas was then booted back to reality.

The last of his Smoke now gone and the pipe full of nothing but the ashes. Leaving him no way to access the Channels until he managed to make more. With a simple chuck, his pipe lands in the box by his bed. Hands on his face as he tried to think of what Sora's words meant. It was the most he had ever gotten from a conversation about what he did. It sounded like there is a band or some sort of musical group he traveled with. The mention of us left two jobs that came to mind. The band once again having him picture Sora with an instrument that didn't really seem to fit someone like him. A guitar with screaming fans and him just rocking out felt out of place.

He then put a violin in the man's arms and pictured him playing in an orchestra. That image seemed to fit so well. Even the way he could picture the man just playing a simple tune. Roxas then looks up the time for the next orchestra and the date for it. There were..a lot of results but he found one that actually listed the cast of its players. Sora was among them but had no pictures to keep the players lives and appearance out of the public eye. They would be providing the music for a play; tomorrow night in town. He'd be gone in the morning.

"Damn, and here I thought I could finally see what you look like too Sora." The blond let out a long sigh. "I love your voice and I know that is just a step for falling whatever you look like. Why can't I just get to know you? What's so bad you can't tell me? Or is it cause...I was never meant to have magic and you can sense that?"

The blond plugs his phone back in and rolled his back to it.

"Then again, I never got to tell you that cause you only chat when you can." He just let a groan escape. "Whatever the reason, I am not gonna stop until I find you and when I do, I'm going to make it so that I can at least be by your side. One way or another."


	2. Arrived in Town

After pulling off the three boxes from the back of Axel's truck and shutting it. Roxas waved the redhead goodbye. He didn't have him drive the entire way there since it would reveal that Axel wouldn't be allowed in the town. Those who did live there already had ways into the town itself but he was never told how they got let in. The blond assumed they had some special permission that let them come and go as they please if they chose too. Either way, he knew Axel wouldn't be allowed in. So now here he stood in the middle of the night with three boxes he shrunk down to fit into his pocket with a tap from his grandfather's old staff. It didn't have a lot of juice left. Only a few simple spells could be used with it. After letting the staff fade out of sight, Roxas walks through the barrier with ease into a dimly lit town.

Arrived in Town

Chapter 2

The magic pulsating from the town almost overwhelmed his senses.A mix of Sorcerer, Witch, Wizard and something else. It felt off but still ever present. It wasn't coming from within the town though. It pulsated from the woods around him. Even looking towards a patch next to him had the same magic. As he got further in town, the blond got a sense of only two magic sources fighting against one another. The Wizard and Witch magic wasn't mixing well. It felt as if the tension between the magics was being caused by human forces. Even if his magic wasn't as strong as the current magic around him. It still let him sense this disturbance. He heads closer to a building with the sign for rent. A couple of giggles have him look to the right and see a pair of women. A young but clearly 50 year old woman with long chocolate brown hair and green eyes was walking in black high heels and a bright pink and black dress. A black and pink polka dotted umbrella at her side. The other was a 30 year old, small, short black haired woman with blue eyes. Black jeans and shoes with a white shirt and black vest on.

"Such a cutie," The oldest one cooed, getting close enough to lean into his face. "What brings you to our humble abode~?"

Roxas stares at the two.

"I bet he is the new arrival for those wizard folk. They are getting desperate." The woman walks around to his back. "But what a weak power source they called in. It isn't even melded with him right."

"We can help you find what your real magic should be. It wouldn't cost much." Aerith leans herself closer, the dress leaving her girls visible to his eye level. "I could think of a...few ways you could pay us back."

"Ma'am, I am sure you have an ulterior motive and while I am flattered you want to help me out. I don't want your help." Roxas tells her. "Not if it comes at the price of what I believe you are assuming."

"I bet you are just saying that out of fear. It's okay. It won't hurt." The other puts her hands on his shoulders and leans forward.

Her head resting on his right shoulder.

"You would enjoy it, I promise~" She cooed, lowering a hand slowly.

The blond pushed her off, "look, I am not interested in either of you or what you have to offer. Let alone what is beneath your clothes. Now back off." He says, looking for any source of help.

"We just want to help. It isn't a big payment." Aerith put on a hurt expression but Roxas knew it was fake.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice had both turn and the blond look between them to see a male brunet with crossed arms. "A couple old fogeys looking for a good time. What's wrong? Riku's sausage not enough to satisfy your demons?"

"Excuse me!" The oldest woman growls. "I will have you know that this is our town. You have…" The laugh the brunet let out cuts her off.

"Oh honey, I don't need permission to enter public territory. You and that..stupid clan battle over the town doesn't mean anything to me." He uncrossed his arms but one went into his pocket with the other at his side. "Besides, we both know that the true owner of this town is. Us all living here simply means we are allowed by the grace of nature herself. Something she can easily take away."

"Says you...begone and leave us be."

"And miss out on two old cougars torture this young man? Tch, as if I would leave him to you two. It's clear the equipment you two have aren't impressing him. Hate to say it ladies…" He gives both a dark smile, "but you can't charm your way into his mind that easily."

The comment has both growl. Leaving like two children being told they were grounded. Soon enough, he is now the sole focus on the brunet standing in front of him. The dark vibe gone and a more pleasant, flirtatious smile on his savior's face.

"Sorry about the hags cutie. Didn't think we would be getting anyone new here.." The brunet got closer and walked around him. "You are quite the looker though. I can see why they would have spotted you out among the old fogs here."

"Uh...th..thanks." Roxas felt his cheeks turn red and spots the man smirking at him. "I mean..for the save from those two. Honestly thought I was done for."

"No worries darling. I was on my way into town to shop for myself. Nice to see a new face, especially one as cute as yours here." He then sees the smirk fade and a worried look in its place. "Oh, I have been rude. What's your name?"

"Roxas and my last name is Owen."

The brunet suddenly lost any interest in him, "I just remembered, I have to go." He said, turning and walking away.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." Roxas yells, watching him leave.

"It isn't important." He hears and then sees a thick fog cloud his vision for a moment before dissipating.

When it cleared, no one was there and he was left to knock on the door and wait.

Sora found himself in the woods, back against a tree with the town behind it. That..was Roxas. The Roxas he had been talking to in the Smoke Channels. The one who always talked to him and the one who managed to get a soft spot around his usually sharp mind. Here the blond now was, a permanent resident among them. The last thing this town needed was another person caught up in this stupid clan war going on. Seeing as Roxas is a wizard, that meant they called for help to win the stupid clan war. His chameleon chose now of all times to speak up. Choosing to no longer blend into his shirt.

'_You'll have to talk with him at some point. I know you love him. Why else do you endure him so much?_' The lizard says.

"I do not like him. You...shut up." Sora mutters, crossing his arms. "What do you know?"

'_I am your medium. I know how you feel, how you think._'

"When I hate you?" Sora looks at the lizard on his shoulder.

'_You'll have to face him at some point. You can't ignore him._'

"I can." He stares at the lizard. "He can't know I am here."


End file.
